


Pitch in a Poke (Gabriel makes amends)

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bar, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Helpful Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Singing, Social Anxiety, Song shot, Trickster - Freeform, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot-<br/>You are at a bar when suddenly called up to sing karaoke.. Enter Dean Winchester<br/>( Anxiety, Slight Panic Attack, You gain confidence from Gabriel and Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch in a Poke (Gabriel makes amends)

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked it a bit

It had been a tough day at work and some co-workers had dragged you to a bar to unwind. You had tried to put up as token protest but they hadn't taken no for an answer. So here you were, seated at the bar, sipping a fifth drink, while listening to some pretty bad karaoke.

The karaoke was the reason this dive was so popular. People would write their names on a slip of paper, and if they were called up on stage, they played Karaoke Roulette. They would press the button on the song list app and whatever it landed on, they had to sing it. You opted out when given the slip. Before you would have been first in line but a few years back had, had surgery on your throat and the singing voice hadn't recovered as far as you were concerned. You didn't even sing in the shower anymore, let alone in public.

So you were content to sit back, have a few more drinks and watch everyone else. You had almost been here long enough to satisfy social obligations. You just didn't feel comfortable in places like this anymore, you thought as you unconsciously rubbed the raised scar on your throat.

A female acquaintance from work had just finished up a funny rendition of 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. She stepped off the stage while the audience clapped.

The karaoke master reached into the fishbowl of names. And then he announced the next participant.

"Y/N"

You looked up, then at the blank slip still sitting on the bar. 'Wait, what?' You obviously heard wrong.

"Hell..loooo Y/N" the shaggy blond announcer pointed and suddenly one of the stage lights was blinding you.

"There she is.. Shy little thing.. C'mon folks, let's give her some encouragement." 

One of your co-workers, gave a little push and before you knew it you were on stage, while the audience clapped. You started to explain to the host that you hadn't signed up, but he whispered in your ear, "I know Sweets.. Thought I'd do you, and certain other people who shall remain nameless, a favor.. "

"Huh?" you sputtered thinking 'This can't be happening'.

You hadn't sung since before the surgery. Butterflies started dive bombing in your stomach. You needed to get out of here. 

The MC grabbed your arm like he knew you were a flight risk. He spoke into the microphone.."It took a little effort but here she is.. Now press the button and see what you get.."

You blindly pushed it and watched as hundreds of songs zipped by. Please just land on something short and easy, you internally begged.

No such luck.. it landed on 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

You started to tremble as nerves overtook your body. You felt flushed and overly hot. I can't do this, you think anxiously.

Suddenly a cool breeze blew over you. You looked up and saw the bar door had opened and a few men walking in. The fresh air seemed to linger, it cut through the stuffy bar smells and helped to lessen your anxiety.

The karaoke master handed you the mic, leaned in close and whispered, "You got this, Kiddo.. Trust me.. Now knock him, I mean them dead."

And then the music started, and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

You swallowed, opened your mouth and began to sing..

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

You tried to focus anywhere but the crowd but their silence was deafening. This was your worst nightmare, the boos and jeers were sure to come next. You looked over at the host but he just beamed and motioned for you to continue.

 

_"Wake me up inside.._

_Wake me up inside.._

_Call my name and save me from the dark..._

_Bid my blood to run.._

_Before I come undone.._

_Save me from the nothing I've become.."_

 

Something started to move from the back of the crowd to the front.. You kept singing while thinking, 'Has anyone ever been pulled off stage in karaoke?' Who knew, since the blond MC seemed to be enjoying it, you continued..

 

_"Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead.."_

 

The bar was eerily quietly and it was really making you self conscious. A man made his way to the front on the stage. The movement drew your eye and you looked down at him. He was tall, gorgeous and he hadn't taken his eyes off you yet. You blushed but hearing the musical cue, continued singing.

 

_"Wake me up inside.._

_Wake me up inside.._

_Call my name and save me from the dark.._

_Bid my blood to run.._

_Before I come undone.._

_Save me from the nothing I've become...."_

You looked down once more, his green eyes locked with your E/C ones. You focused on him, his encouraging smile, to block out the anxiety. You took a deep breath knowing this song ended on an incredibly long note, 'Here goes nothing' you thought. 

 

_"Bring me to life..._

_Bring me to life................."_

 

It was over. You looked down and the  man had a huge smile on his face. He started to clap loudly. The karaoke host rushed over with his back to the audience.. Your heartbeat was booming in your ears but you heard him say, "See I knew you could do it! Can I pick'em or what? "

And then turned to the crowd who was ecstatically cheering. Your knees felt weak with relief. You loved to sing and had been so upset over the surgery that you stopped completely. Now you realized how stupid it was to deny yourself something you enjoyed so much.

The MC addressed the patrons, " Y/N everyone. Isn't she amazing? Voice like an Angel... and I should know!" He continued to speak but this time looked down towards the handsome man in front..

"Consider this my little gift to you. Payback for my Tuesday game. You're welcome." And turning back to you, he kissed your hand.

Confused but strangely pleased, you blushed even redder, and looked down to see the green eyed man looking from the announcer to you with a strange expression on his face. Then he shook his head, silently mouthed something.

You handed back the mic and started to descend the stage stairs..

The mystery man was waiting at the bottom. He took your hand and assisted you down the final steps. Up close you could see a smattering of freckles on his face. These, mixed with his kind smile and gorgeous eyes, made a devastating combination.

"Hi ___, my name's Dean.. That was beautiful." His voice was deep, his tone goosebump inducing. Polite, sweet, complementary, good looking.. this man was what Disney princes should be based on. 

"Thanks," You stuttered, "I wasn't planning on singing, I don't know how my name got picked."

This had been such a strange night. You never went to bars, you thought you'd never sing in public again, and now a GQ model was introducing himself to you.

"Yeah that's all Gabe's work. He knows all my weaknesses and decided to play Cupid instead of a trickster tonight " He motioned to the MC, who was smirking. You smiled when "Gabe" turned his back to you both, wrapped his hands around his body and began to pantomime making out with himself.

"Ok then, I don't know why but since he went to all that trouble. Wanna go get a drink?" You laughed. Obviously this was your lucky night, you weren't going to waste any time. Who knew if everything would turn back into a pumpkin at midnight.

"Only if you promise to sing again when your name gets called.." Dean drawled.

You shook your head, "You only get called once, I'm out of the rotation."

Dean winked and said, " Oh I don't know, after meeting you, I have a feeling luck is on my side tonight. And I can't wait to hear you sing again."


End file.
